1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to hydraulic fracturing of subterranean formations. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a methods and devices for reducing noise during hydraulic fracturing of a subterranean formation.
2. Description of Prior Art
Hydraulic fracturing is a technique used to stimulate production from some hydrocarbon producing wells. The technique usually involves injecting fluid into a wellbore at a pressure sufficient to generate fissures in the formation surrounding the wellbore. Typically the pressurized fluid is injected into a portion of the wellbore that is pressure isolated from the remaining length of the wellbore so that fracturing is limited to a designated portion of the formation. The fracturing fluid, whose primary component is usually water, includes proppant (such as sand or aluminum oxide) that migrate into the fractures with the fracturing fluid and remain to prop open the fractures after pressure is no longer applied to the wellbore.
Traditionally, the fracturing fluid has been pressurized on surface by high pressure pumps powered by diesel engines. To produce the pressures required for hydraulic fracturing, the pumps and associated engines have substantial volume and mass. Heavy duty trailers are required for transporting the large and heavy pumps and engines to sites where wellbores are being fractured. Each pump is usually equipped with a water manifold (referred to as a fluid end) which contains seats, valves, and keepers internally. These parts allow the pump to draw in low pressure fluid (approximately 100 psi) and discharge the same fluid at high pressures (over 10,000 psi). Recently electrical motors have been introduced to replace the diesel motors, which greatly reduces the noise generated by the equipment during operation.